Homare Nishitani
|romaji = Nishitani Homare |relationships = * Billiken (adoptive father) * Unnamed adoptive sister * Jin Goda (superior) * Goro Majima (acquaintance) * Keiji Shibusawa (acquaintance) |occupation = Patriarch of the Kijin Clan * Retainer to the fifth chairman of the Omi Alliance |affiliation = * Kijin Clan * Omi Alliance |status = Deceased |appears_in = * Yakuza 0 * Ryu ga Gotoku Online |voiced_by = Keiji Fujiwara |modeled_after = Keiji Fujiwara }} Homare Nishitani ( , Nishitani Homare) is a supporting character in Yakuza 0. He is the patriarch of the Kijin Clan, an Omi Alliance subsidiary, as well as retainer to Jin Goda, the fifth chairman of the Omi Alliance. Profile Appearance Nishitani has a light goatee with his hair parted down the middle on both sides. Attire Nishitani wears a fuchsia suit with brown shoes. He is always impeccably dressed, and has a knife that he brings out in fights. Personality Nishitani is wild and almost selfish in his desires. He relentlessly pursues whatever he feels like, doing whatever its takes to get what he wants. He rents out the entire Cabaret Grand as well as several girls in order to get the attention of Goro Majima. From even a young age, he has been looking for fights and seems to derive an immense thrill from it. However he has been shown to be very loyal to people who work with him. He killed the murderer that killed Billiken's daughter after finding out he got away while he was young, and continues to have a good relationship with Billiken as well as the remainder of the police force. Nishitani is also quite intelligent with a powerful enough network to find out about the Nikkyo Consortium snooping around looking for Makimura Makoto. He respects those who can meet him on equal footing, stating that he wished he and Majima has met earlier in life and even going so far as to sacrifice himself for the sake of Majima. A man whose three tenets of life are money, sex, and violence. He is loyal only to his desires and acts upon them without fear of consequence. He is an unpredictable man that not even an organisation as large as the Omi Alliance can entirely control. Background Homare Nishitani was raised by Billiken from a very young age. He was described as being a troublemaker since birth, to a point where Billiken remarked that he had never seen a baby so good at shoplifting. Nishitani steadily increased his criminal path as he aged. He became more of a delinquent in high school, where he stabbed someone to death for killing Billiken's daughter. In time, he moved up to become patriarch of his own family, the Kijin Clan, under the Omi Alliance. Involvement Yakuza 0: 1988 Nishitani sees that Goro Majima would not complete the plan Wen Hai Lee came up with to kill a body double of Makoto Makimura and, after finding the uniform and pictures of her, does the job instead. He goads Majima into coming to the Grand where he proposes having Majima give him Makimura because he did the dirty work. When Majima refuses to give her up as well as fight him since he was technically a customer of his cabaret, Nishitani calls the cops on himself calling himself a robber to get Majima to fight him. Before their fight can be concluded, the cops arrive to take him away. Majima later approaches Nishitani in his jail cell in order to get more information about why everyone seems to want Makoto Makimura. After being defeated again by Majima, Nishitani acquiesces to his request. He shares that the one who had taken Makimura from Majima was most likely someone from the Nikkyo Consortium, a secret group of the Tojo Clan and that he himself was hired by Keiji Shibusawa from the Dojima Family to capture her alive. Impressed by Majima, Nishitani tries to get him to join his family so that Majima would not have to be assigned to kill Makoto but after he is refused, offers to go with him to take back Makimura from the Nikkyo Consortium. However, he is killed in the escape attempt from prison while he tries to save Majima where he is shot several times after being betrayed by one of the police. Fighting Style Nishitani's fighting style embodies his wild personality and centers around his use of a knife. His style resembles a more refined version of Majima's Legend style, lacking the latter's frenzied attacks in favor of (relatively) more controlled strikes that can still deal a lot of damage very quickly. He attacks using kicks, slashes, and stabs, chaining them up into acrobatic combos that allows him to close distance to attack and kick-flip away, making counterattacks more difficult. He has a grab attack that he can use at the end of a combo. If it connects, Nishitani will throw Majima to the ground and stab him in the abdomen. If it misses, Nishitani will be staggered for a few seconds, making him open to an attack. Do keep in mind, however, that the grab attack is very fast and untelegraphed, and avoiding it is even harder if you're already being staggered by a combo beforehand. Nishitani will occasionally and abruptly fall flat on his back in the middle of battle, pretending to be downed. Getting too close to him will cause him to attack by slashing at Majima's feet, which will always knock him down if he gets hit. Once he enters Heat Mode, Nishitani becomes incredibly evasive, gaining the ability to dodge using multiple quicksteps like Kiryu's Rush style. It can become very hard to keep track of him and have him circle around behind Majima. His Heat color is pink. Trivia * Nishitani's model files are listed as Kishitani instead of Nishitani. * Nishitani's character is loosely based on the character Kakihara from the manga Ichi the Killer. * Nishitani's intro animation from his boss battles is reused as Majima's intro animation in his first boss battle of Kiwami, a possible nod to Majima being inspired by Nishitani. Gallery Yakuza 0 majima5.png|Nishitani in Yakuza 0 Homare Nishitani (Yakuza 0).jpg ss1 (3).jpg Homare Nishitani.png yakuza-0-trailer-747x309.png|Nishitani vs Majima Ryu ga Gotoku Online SSR Homare Nishitani Card.png Category:Male Characters Category:Patriarchs Category:Kijin Clan Category:Omi Alliance Category:Yakuza 0 Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Allies